leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ekko/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * is a potent escape tool, but it can also be quite powerful when used offensively. Don't underestimate its damage potential. * If you can proc on an enemy champion, it's worth taking risks to do so. The bonus movement speed makes it easy to escape. * 's dash is a great tool for setting up Ekko's other abilities. Use it to get double hits with or get into position to detonate . ;Playing Against * Ekko is significantly weaker when his is down. Watch for the trail he leaves behind to determine if is available. * Ekko's takes 3 seconds to arm. Watch for the image he creates on cast and try to guess where the zone was placed. * The second hit of does more damage than the first; try to avoid it. * Like many other assassins, Ekko is vulnerable to crowd control. Snaring or stunning Ekko before he can deal heavy damage can heavily cripple his potential in teamfights. * After using Phase Dive, Ekko is even more vulnerable to heavy CC and huge bursts. This situation will likely cause most Ekko players to burn Chronobreak just to survive the incoming burst damage. * While Ekko is a threat on his own, His kit is to primarily for 1v1 dueling and start fights. Dodging Timewinder, or Parallel Convergence can prevent Ekko from closing in on you easily. * Baiting Ekko in using his Parallel Convergence into heavy ambushes can be a good strategy. His stun and shield is on a long cooldown and your team can close up on him and kill him. * When Ekko is retreating with low health and his hologram is following him, be wary. It means his Chronobreak is available and he can instantly turn the fight around with its healing and heavy magic damage. * When your team is chasing a low health Ekko, If you notice Chronobreak is ready, launch skillshots onto his hologram. Ekko players tend to use Chronobreak to attempt to turn the tables rather than run away. It's better if it is a heavy CC. Your team can catch up and kill him. Playstyle ;Laning Ekko's early game revolves around his ability to create windows of opportunity with . Its decent range and sheer size makes it a powerful zoning and generation tool, although if Ekko isn't judicious with his casts, he'll quickly run both out of mana and into trouble. Aside from farming, Ekko's also provides poke against his lane opponent, particularly when he , repositioning himself to strike his target with both rounds of . Smart positioning should gift Ekko with a perfect window to hustle in with blink and pressure his target with mounting stacks. And, after diving on top of his opponent and triggering his , Ekko can simply run out, making the most of his boost as he heads to safety. Ekko's role as a solo lane skirmisher becomes increasingly apparent as he starts leveling up and unlocking his full repertoire of abilities. Accurate casts - especially used against enemies slowed by - give him great trading windows: landing it on his lane opponent gives Ekko the chance to in and trigger stun for a couple of free attacks. Even if his target avoids the crowd control, they'll still have a hard time successfully trading thanks to shield. Once his opponents see potential power of the ability, Ekko can get psychological, using his casts to zone his enemies away from last hitting or force them towards an approaching jungler. He can even wrangle a couple of defensive uses out of , like triggering the ability's explosion just so he can shield himself from otherwise lethal damage, or casting the ability directly on himself as enemy junglers come in to gank. This forces his would-be killers to choose between backing off, and stunning themselves within arm's reach of the boy from Zaun. Ekko's skirmishing and trading turns stronger still after he unlocks , gifting him the chance to heal up and try again after unfavorable trades, or use the ability to blink inside stun sphere to trick his lane opponent. comes packed with plenty of utility, too - if he's nimble enough, Ekko can simply hit his to escape from deadly gank situations, or just return to lane if he's a speedy shopper after . ;Skirmishing Ekko lacks the raw power to burst his targets down, so he relies more on his cunning than his strength. As the two teams start gathering, he needs to look for opportunities to skirmish, harassing and chipping away at his targets from relative safety. an important component here, offering Ekko his best method for developing his stacks as his enemies group. All the same, he has to be careful to avoid being poked out himself or caught by enemy crowd control abilities - as slippery as Ekko is, he's not a resilient champ, and will quickly bite the dust once caught. But if a pick opportunity presents itself - if an enemy is already wounded or they're far enough away from their disruptive allies - then Ekko has all the tools, gadgets and gizmos he needs to get in, secure the kill and fall back in relative safety. Here's where comes in. By placing the ability's sphere between his target and their allies, Ekko effectively zones them, forcing them to either move farther from safety, or willingly enter into Ekko's trap. Either way, an accurate should slow the target enough for the boy from Zaun to in and start bludgeoning his target. Once he's reduced their health enough, Ekko's damage amps up pretty significantly thanks to passive, making low health enemies especially enticing. And once he's done his work, he needs to quickly make his way to safety; if he's up past his neck in trouble, he can push his big red button and to reappear with his team. ;Teamfights Ekko takes on a different role in large-scale teamfights, thriving in situations when he can follow up on high-impact area of effect abilities. After setting up his team's initiation with , Ekko follows up with before into his sphere to stun his enemies and shield his butt before he starts swinging his club. Then it's a matter of timing: Ekko needs to carefully balance the level of his health against the impact of his . Trigger too early and he'll end up back in his own team's backline; too late and he'll already have met his maker. But when Ekko correctly, when he reappears in the heart of the enemy team with topped up health and a devastating amount of area of effect damage, then his team all but wins the fight. Ability Usage *Ekko is mainly played as a mobile burst assassin, with high AP and CDR, to delete squishes while remaining a slippery nuisance. But due to his 'sticky' kit, he can also be played as a "tanky mage", combining items like , and . *All of his skills have great synergy with themselves. + or + to slow/stun the enemy and land the latter perfectly, + to get to the sphere faster, + for the AoE stun and damage etc. *It is possible to proc his on every damaging spell. So running and using Q for a double stack and then back on the target is a risky but rewarding way to one-shot most champions. * is a really good farming tool as it has a low cooldown and decent damage. Be careful though as spamming it will drain your mana and may also ruin the minion wave without enough AP. *Never underestimate your passive; when enemies are low health, it does surprisingly high damage and can help you finish off targets easily. *It is important to stack a lot of AP as it will go to both your damage and survivability from your healing and shield. *Ekko is a great chaser and runner as he has a movespeed boost on his , two slows ( and ), a stun on his , a dash and blink on his , and another blink on his . *For the fastest damage combo, throw out your and your target as it's coming back. This will proc your and result in a near instantaneous burst of damage. *Ekko's split pushing capabilities are quite good as he has great waveclear with his and his damage affects towers. Due to his mobility, he can also escape easily when enemies come to try and stop him. *For the best use of , try to zone your lane opponent against a wall as they will have less space to move and dodge both parts of it. *Don't waste your and as they have relatively long cooldowns and are important to your survival. Time them both right to utilise as many of their effects as possible. **For , at least try to get the shield to mitigate retaliatory damage from your opponent. **For , the healing and repositioning components are most important. Don't worry too much about landing the damage as your kit still has plenty of damage without your ult. *Push to the limit while fighting before you . This will allow to heal as much as possible while baiting enemies into taking the damage from it as well. However, this is not always the best choice, especially in team fights, as enemies may burst or CC you before you can ult. *Always try to proc the third hit from your passive when possible. The bonus speed and damage can potentially win a trade without much effort. * has strange synergy with . The item's damage will proc first than the damage from E but the bonus range will still be applied. ** consists of a dash followed by a ranged blink-auto attack. The bonus range is still applied as the normal method of range calculation. In other words, the range is calculated from edge-to-edge (your champion's position to the edge of the range meter). In addition, the edge-to-edge portion scales with the champion's size (and ), which means that a larger Ekko will have greater range than a smaller one. ;Rune Usage *The best keystone for Ekko is Electrocute, as it's really easy to proc, while also being on low enough cooldown. It's important to know that Electrocute can proc with the Q + E + BA regardless of how many times the Q hit the enemy, since it's a single ability. It can also proc from W + Q + E, since the rune doesn't rely on dealing damage to proc. *Another good option is Dark Harvest, which has good late-game scaling. However, this relies on trading often with the enemy, to get them low enough in order to proc it and stack it up. Usually this is a risky choice, as it may lead to unnecessary deaths, potentially losing the game. *As a secondary tree, Ekko relies on Sorcery for the extra power the runes give him. **Manaflow Band rewards Ekko with more Mana for trading with his abilities, and is a must for aggressive players since Ekko's mana pool is low enough for him to run out of it with just 2 full combos. **Gathering Storm is a late-game scaling rune that vastly boosts Ekko's power. As he is known for his turret demolishion in late game, this rune can help him a lot in that aspect. **Celerity is really helpful for escapes and synergizes really well with his passive which gives him bonus movement speed upon procing. **Waterwalking also can have a similar effect, if he needs to roam towards the jungle after ganking a lane, or being ganked and having proced his passive. **Scorch can be helpful for some small extra damage when poking the enemy with Q. **Absolute Focus is great for more defensive situations in lane, giving him more farming power at early levels while safely staying at above 70% health. *For more tank playstyle, pick Grasp of the Undying. ;Item Usage *It is necessary to stack high amount of ability power, Ekko got great scaling rates in every single skill. Passive's got 80%. Timewinder back and forth damage totalizes 90% of AP scaling rate. 150% AP from W's shield. Phase Dive got 40% (plus the damage from ) and 150% from damage scaling on Chronobreak alongside 60% of healing. *As said before, is a core item. * is an almost core for Ekko, since it gives the huge AP bonus. * can be a really good pick, as was mentioned, Ekko strength's is focused on constantly damage alongside with a good cooldown reduction, especially when his damage output is still average to low. The two passives works really well with him and the two final items benefits his kit really good too. * is usually the best choice for extra gap close, cooldown reduction and bonus health. It's also a cheap finished item that gives good stats. *When facing too much physical damage, will be a really good choice, making even more easily to land your combos. * will boost significantly stats for surviability and enhanced cure. Perfect for extended team fights. * works really good with all of his kit plus the bonus move speed and crucial for an assassin playstyle. *To maximize your damage, you will need to constantly keep close to your targets, which makes an efficient buy. * boosts your kit really well. Ekko got a good synergy with attack speed, especially combined with his passive from Parallel Convergion. Alongside with the bonus AP and cooldown reduction, it will make your split push really strong. *Despite not being too much good for his essential attributes, enhances his close auto-attack combat, reducing magical resistance on every hit, potentializing all of his burst. *Cooldown reduction is essential. can be a good choice, as it can even reduce the cooldown from your spells, making even more strong for hard engages and constantly presence if you are in top lane or using Teleport. * gives everything essential, combined with and , maximize your cooldown reduction without any damage sacrifice. *Even building tanky itens, Ekko is still vulnerable to Crowd Control since great part of his skillset is focused on keep moving around, when necessary, buy a to always ult before dying. * works good with the time of your ult. When in stasis, the shadow from Chronobreak will still be active, so it can catch enemies of guard. * is a really good alternative item. Combined with more on hit itens with bonus effects, it can upgrade your melee combat as well. *Frost Queen's Claim is another possible build path on Ekko. It's AP and CDR makes it a good buy as it plays to the stat's that he needs, as well as giving him large gold income, and active that can be very helpful for catching enemies in your W circle, and the Move speed passive that synergies naturally with your Passive movement speed. Late game, proccing your Z-Drive Resonance will turn you into a speed demon. Synergies & Counterpicks Gnar and Ekko work together well enough - their combined long range slowing damage from and fully capable of poking down most enemy champions. But Ekko thrives when Gnar goes , blinking in with to follow up the crowd control train with before casting to rewind time and roll in once again on whoever Mega Gnar hasn't yet battered to death. |badchamp1= LeBlanc |badtext1= a powerful tool, particularly when Ekko plans his use ahead of time. However, in the face of high damage, bursty champions, Ekko can often lose trades so hard that he's forced to use just to stay alive. LeBlanc, with her high damage and low cooldown abilities, can often force Ekko's hand, removing one of his strongest trading abilities from his repertoire for a good while. |goodchamp2= Vi |goodtext2= Similar to Gnar, Vi has plenty of that Ekko can take advantage of as he in to claim kills. However, unlike the Missing Link, Vi packs a punch of her own, and when she starts roaming with Ekko, the two pair into a devastating duo with enough firepower and crowd control to take down most enemies with ease. |badchamp2= Fiora |badtext2= Ekko copes just fine when he can actually in and out of combat, applying damage before suffering too much back. Unfortunately for him, Fiora has a few ways to overpower the trade and win most duels. After parrying Ekko's gambit with , Fiora can force the fight with two casts of before using to hack poor Ekko down. Even if Ekko tries to away, Fiora can stick with him with a well-timed . |goodchamp3= Draven |goodtext3= Draven might be one of League's most powerful early game marksmen, but he sorely lacks the crowd control he needs to hold his enemies down as he slings his . That's where Ekko comes in. By roaming bot and placing between the enemy marksman and their tower, Ekko forces his target towards Draven or into his trap. And even if they somehow sidestep , Ekko can fire out for a heavy slow. Either way, the blood brother with the glorious 'stache gets a kill. |badchamp3= Graves |badtext3= and both slow enough for Ekko to catch up with most enemies, but Graves has a few tricks up his shotgun to help him keep distance and win trades. will effectively nullify Ekko's if placed correctly, and even when Ekko's able to close range, Graves can fire out a max damage before using to kite away. }} Category:Champion strategies Category:Ekko